


The Little Things

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Sometimes you find a safe space and sometimes you have to create them and then, just sometimes, your safe place is another person.  Bucky realizes that what he has here is perfect and maybe it’s better to share that thought.





	The Little Things

He couldn’t say for certain when it happened, couldn’t pinpoint a specific moment, but he knew he was better with you. Being near you made him his best self. It hadn’t always been that way. You had seen the panic attacks and the nightmares but still, here you were. 

Steve had been away on a mission the first time he had been vulnerable in front of you. He’d woken from a nightmare and padded towards the kitchen only to find you there making him a hot chocolate. He hadn’t wanted to talk and you hadn’t pushed him, instead, you had disappeared as the warm beverage soothed him a little, returning with your arms filled with blankets and pillows, a mischievous smile on your face.

That was the first night the pair of you had spent in a pillow fort and he smiled as he thought of how these self-created spaces were just yours. It was like a cocoon where it was safe for him to just be and you would sit with him for hours, seemingly knowing if he wanted quiet or to talk about anything and everything. 

Sitting, squished amongst the soft white duvets and cushions he looked down at your sleeping form with a soft smile. Your hand fit in his so perfectly it was almost as if you had been made just for him and in your fort everything was perfect. His eyes skimmed over your features and his heart felt so full it could burst. When you were next to him things just made sense, the whole crazy world. 

He loved the way little crinkles appeared by your eyes when you smiled or laughed. He loved being the reason for those crinkles deepening slightly over the last few months. To him, you were perfect. Of course, he knew there was a list of things you didn’t like about yourself, your little insecurities about your stomach and your thighs but knowing that just made him love them more.

Since that first night, that first fort, he had compiled a list of all the little things about you that made his heart sing. The cute way you stirred your drink, the way your nose scrunched as you shifted in your sleep, the way you felt safe enough to fall asleep on him. The way you trusted him implicitly was terrifying and for a while he had pushed you away, scared he would hurt you but you had sought him out and been a quiet, calm presence until he realised that he was actually in love with you. Not that he’d told you that. Oh, hell no! He could never let that slip because then there would be pity and rejection and this perfect pillowey world the pair of you had created would be ruined. 

Each and every conversation between the two of you had been memorised and cataloged in his mind. Precious memories that he would fight for. He didn’t want to forget a single second of you, perhaps that was why he stayed awake while you slumbered. His eyes wrinkled as he beamed down at you, drooling slightly on his shirt. You were so damned adorable and he wanted to keep you safe forever, even though he knew you were perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. 

Pushing your hair back gently he knew nobody could ever love you half as much as he did. Nobody could ever treat you exactly how you deserved to be, maybe not even him but, oh, how badly did he want to rise to that challenge. Maybe- maybe if he let you know, if he told you that he was here for you then you would just know and he wouldn’t have to say those terrifying words. All the little things that made up the essence of ‘you’ were so beautiful and perfect and he held you a little closer, suddenly more petrified of losing you than anything else in the whole world. 

Leaning down he placed a soft kiss to your forehead. “I am so in love with you,” he whispered breathily, his eyes closed as he took in the scent of your shampoo.

“I love you too Buck,” you murmured, shifting slightly to snuggle into him, still half asleep. There was nothing else needed to be said between you and as you lay there in your little patch of heaven he kicked himself for not telling you sooner because the feeling of knowing you loved him was pure bliss.


End file.
